There are over a dozen subtypes of acne. Most types of acne are caused by environmental exposure, chemical exposure, physical trauma or abrasion of the skin, or sensitivity to hormone levels. One type, acne vulgaris, and related forms of acne including, for example, acne necrotica, has been linked to bacterial infection by Propionibacterium acnes. Presently, there exist numerous regimens for the treatment of acne including topical application of creams comprising benzoyl peroxide. However, such creams are not always effective at reducing the growth of bacteria and ameliorating the clinical manifestation of the condition. Additionally, current regimens are limited in dose strength due to side effects. Accordingly, there exists a need for compositions that are more effective in the treatment of acne.